Child Of The Organization
by Queen Baka
Summary: When a girl that the Organization takes in finds out that the Key Bearer is trying to destroy them, she will stop at nothing to makee sure to stop that from happening to the ones that she calls family. I've redone the chapters! Ocx?
1. Mission 1: Dusk City

**A/N: Hiya peoples, well you all know that this is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. Just to let those of you that have read this so far that, I've gone in and reread the chapters and fixed the grammar errors, AGAIN! Sorry I haven't updated in who know how long but I have internet and a laptop now to call my own. =D I hope you all can forgive me for all of the lateness and redoing some of the stuff in the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly that belongs to Disney and Square Enix. If it did, I wouldn't have had the Organization die or at least some of them come back or something like that XD. I do though own Alice, her parents, Moonlit Village and Dusk City.**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Mission 1: Dusk City**

Seven figures were sitting in a circular throne room, each having their own chair. They were all clad in black leather cloaks with the hoods up, covering their faces with its shadow. They all seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Most seemed tense since the meeting was called late that night and was wondering why.

The one seated in the highest throne lowered his hood to reveal shoulder length silver hair, sun kissed face and orange eyes with a stern look in them. He looked at each of the other six members in the eye even though they had their hoops up still. Then, he started the meeting. He was speaking but it seemed as though somebody had pushed the mute button.

The shortest one out of them all took off his hood to show bluish-silver hair that was covering his right eye and was short in the back. His visible eye was almost an icy blue color. He too started to speak but the conversation was again silent. Soon, the others started to speak up to voice their own opinions but kept their hoods up.

The sound came back to hear what the assumed leader had to say: "Now that you all know what is to be done, you are dismissed." He left through a dark swirling vortex, leaving the others behind him. Some of them groaned and complained about not being able to go back to bed before one of them told them to stop complaining and left. The others followed his example and left as well.

A grand festival was being held at the world called Dusk City, the biggest world out of Twilight Town, Moonlit Village and itself. The festival was full of people having fun buying things, riding on the fairs wheel and playing games at the different booths trying to win the prizes. Children of all ages could be seen eating blue and pink cotton candy getting it on their fingers, making them sticky with the wonderful candy. All around, none of the people looked like they had a care in the world at that moment.

The night sky was full of stars; it appeared as though there was an explosion leaving the stars to cover the dark sky. The moon was a small crescent, no more than a sliver of sliver in the dark abyss, making it as though it was grinning down on the city below. Few wisps of clouds would pass by occasionally, one or two passing over the moon.

As the time neared midnight, the town's people walked over to the huge lake that was in the middle of the city to watch the fireworks go off. The lake was called Moonless Lake since even though the moon was always a small crescent hanging above it; you could never see it's reflection on the lake's surface.

A young couple walked a little separated from the rest of the crowd. Along with them was a little girl that appeared to be no more than ten years old. She wore a black dress that had lacing in the back. Leather straps held on the sleeves, they flared out at the bottom with the see through ruffles. The neck of the dress came up to hug her throat with the same ruffles at the top. The skirt of it puffed out like a little girl's dress should, and came down to her knees. She had on black socks to go under her nicely polished dress shoes. She had pale skin that popped out from all of the black that was wearing. Her hair was wonderful shade of black with bright red highlights, that if you didn't know better, you would think they were dyed in. Her eyes where big and round full of innocence but could turn deadly if given the chance, a beautiful shade of bluish-gray that could catch anybody's eye.

The girl's mother was very beautiful with long silvery hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple green blouse with blue jeans and some sturdy shoes. Her husband also wore simple clothing unlike their daughter who wore her black dress. He wore a more form fitting red t-shirt that showed his slim form under a leather jacket, with some faded blue jeans to go with converse. His hair was short and light brown with red highlights like his daughter's. Unlike his wife or daughter's eyes, he had poisons green eyes.

"Hey Daddy, can you tell me what the festival is for again?" The young girl asked her dad in a small voice, looking up at him.

"Alice, you hear the story all the time!" Her mom states with a laugh before her husband tells her it's alright and that he doesn't mind.

"Well, we have a festival in honor of the end of the war that had taken place about fifty years ago. The war was when the Royal Family was still here and in control of the city. One day, strange beings had come to the city and tried to destroy it. King Nicolas fought greatly alongside his army when he was killed. His son –Prince Andrew—also died fighting. With both the King and Prince gone, the Queen was the only one left that could drive out or destroy the enemy. So, as a last effort, Queen Serena had given into the powers that the royal bloodline carried. With the power she was able to destroy all of those that wished to harm the city. But, in doing so, the Queen had used up so much power that she died. With no hair to the throne, the town's people decided that we were going to run the city ourselves. So every year, on this day we hold a festival in honor of the end of the war and the great sacrifice that Queen Serena had made." Her dad had finished as they neared the lake as well.

Just as they made it to the lake there were screams from the people already there. Many started to run in all directions, trying to get away from something. Small black creatures with large yellow eyes moved about attacking anybody that was near. Some seemed to seep into the very ground and travel that way to other parts of the area. People were pushing and shoving others to get out of the way. Some going so far as to trample over those that had fallen to the ground amiss all of the chaos. A group of people ran towards the direction of the girl and her parents. Many of them went around them while others had cut in between them, separating them from each other.

The young girl looked around in fright trying to find her parents again, those creatures chasing after the town's people. One of the creatures stopped and stared at the young girl as she stared back. From a few yards away her mother has spotted her and had to call out to the young girl but the girl seemed as though she didn't hear her mother. Just as the older woman was going to go towards her daughter, her husband found her and grabbed her arm.

"Mary, we have to get out of here!" Her husband grabbed her arm again after she had pulled away. He started to move when his wife stopped him.

"But we have to get to Alice!" she started to head in the direction that she had last seen her daughter. As they turned around, they saw Alice with a faraway look in her eyes standing in the middle of a circle of the shadow like creatures. Few people ran in front of their view. AS they passed, they saw the creatures get ready to lunge at the young girl. As fast as a blink of an eye, the man took his wife again and ran in the opposite direction, away from the lake and their daughter.

"What are you doing? Our daughter is back there! We have to go back." Mary tried to struggle only to find it useless.

"You saw those things. They attacked her. If she's still there, then she's dead by now." With that the conversation ended and the woman was left to silently mourn over the loss of her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy? Where are you?" Alice called out. A young man fell while he was running from a couple of the creatures. He turned around to see them advancing on him before they lunged at him. From his chest, a small, pink object floated up before getting swallowed in dark vapors and disappeared. The creature turned toward Alice as she backed up some, more of the creatures gathered around and started to inch their way towards her. Just as they lunged, they turned into black smoke as a stranger in a black hooded cloak came forward with strange purple guns. One was held loosely at his side while the other rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Girly, what are you doing out here by yourself. Don't you know that it's not safe out here?" He man had a surfer accent to his voice. Alice stared at him with a fearful look in her eyes. Upon noticing this, the stranger dropped his weapons, making them disappear as they hit the ground. He then reacted up to lower his hood. He had long black hair with gray streaks in it that was held in a ponytail. An eye patch covered his right eye while his other was a gold color. On his left cheek was a scar that reached up to the bottom of his eye.

"Okay… Well, where are your folks?" He asked since the girl didn't seem to be as scared anymore. Just when he thought she wasn't going to say anything she spoke up.

"I'm not sure where they are. We got separated." Alice looked down so to not let the new comer know that she started to cry. "I saw them for a moment but they left behind…" She trailed off. She thought she had heard the man say something along the lines like 'Man and here I thought I was the heartless one.'

"Well, I can't just let ya stay here by yourself now can I? I guess I could take you back with me but boy is Xemnas gonna throw a fit." The man spoke up but, the last part was mainly to him. "Okay, if I'm going to take you with me, I guess I can't call you 'Girly' all the time now can I? So, what's your name?" The young girl finally looked up when she heard the news.

"My name is Alice, Alice Crane Windgates. What's your name, Mister?" Alice moved a little closer to him but not by much.

The older man stared at Alice with a face that said 'huh?' for a few moments before finally replying. "Wow, that's a mouth full. You have a really long name don't cha? Well, my name is Xigbar. We better start heading back, I'm sure Xemnas will want to meet you, and chew on my ass for coming back late."

"Okay Xiggy." Alice said, as she lifted herself up off of the ground that she had been sitting on the whole time. Xigbar just raised an eyebrow at the nickname that Alice had given him while the girl giggled at the action. "Hey Xiggy, can I have something to eat when we get there?" She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not. You can eat while we're at the meeting that I'm sure the Superior will have with us and the rest of the members." Their voices were the only things that were heard as the Free Shooter opened up a black vortex and stepped inside with Alice.

Walking out of the vortex, Alice found herself with Xigbar in an a round room with chairs at different levels though there was one that sat the highest out of all of them which held an strange person that was wearing the same clothes as Xigbar. The person seemed to have noticed that they were there as the person sat up straighter and started to speak.

"Number II (2), you're late from the mission. And what is she doing here?" The voice was clearly that of a man's with a calm yet demanding voice. At the sound of the voice, Alice moved behind Number II to hide from the demanding man who had his hood up.

"I apologize for being late, Sir. The mission was a success though when I was looking around for any recruits like you instructed, I found the young girl instead. Her name is Alice Crane Windgates." Alice looked up at the man as Xigbar replied, having never heard the man's voice take on a serious tone. His face was the same; you couldn't tell that he was in a joking mood just a few moments ago. The man seated in his chair waved his hand and a white creature with a zipper for its mouth and a strange symbol on its head popped up out of seemingly thin air. It turned towards the man as he spoke up.

"Gather the others for a meeting now." The creature tilted its head in a nod before going off to get the others. Once it left, Alice finally came out from behind the Free Shooter and spoke up for the first time since coming to the place.

"Umm, excuse me Mister but, can I have something to eat please?" Alice looked up at the man who still had his hood up.

"Xigbar, go take the little one to get a sandwich seeing as how you missed dinner for being late. Then come back here, the other members should be here by then." The Superior said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes Sir." Xigbar opened up another corridor of darkness and went in with Alice right behind him, heading to what she thinks would be a kitchen.

In the throne room the other five members had gathered for the meeting that was being held on such late notice. Though most were wondering why the meeting was being held, they didn't speak since the Superior was already there. All that was missing was Number II which seemed a little odd but most didn't question it since he had a mission today. After a few more moments Xigbar finally came in but with him was a small girl that looked to be about ten years old eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Alice didn't seem to mind at all that some creepy dudes that had hood covering their faces were watching her. As long as she had her sandwich, she didn't have a care in the world. Xigbar took one last look at her before jumping up to take his seat. Once there, the man sitting on the highest one looked around the room at each other member. (Hey doesn't this seem familiar?) Then he looked down at Alice who by now finished he snack and was looking back up at him with innocent eyes, tilting her head to the side to make her look even cuter.

"Our own Number II has found something special on Dusk City today. Her name is Alice Crane Windgates and she will be staying with us from now on. Since she still has her heart she can't be among the ranks but I expect you all to help train her so that one day she can go on missions as well. If I find out that any of you have harmed her in anyway, you will be punished accordingly, dismissed." With that said, the Superior left.

Once Xemnas left, Xigbar hoped down from his perch onto the floor below to see Alice. Alice in turn smiled at him and ran over to hug him before speaking up. "Wow Xiggy, who shoved a stick up his butt?" She a kind of a pout since Xemnas was so serious the whole time that he was talking. Xigbar stared for a moment before he cracked up laughing. Once he gained control of his laughter, she spoke back up. "Hey Xiggy, do you know what day it is today?" She started bouncing up and down as if she was given too much sugar.

"Umm… the twenty-second, right?" He asked more than stated.

"Uh-huh! It's my birthday, I turn ten today!" She beamed up at him before realizing something as she lowered her head to hide her face from his view with her bangs.

"What's wrong Girly?" The free shooter asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I was supposed to spend the day at the festival with my mom and dad, but they aren't here."A moment went by with Xigbar not knowing what to do in a situation like that. After a while, Alice spoke up again. "But, that's okay. If it wasn't for those things coming, I would have never met you, Xiggy." The small girl looked up at him with a big a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yea, I guess you're right Girly."

**Ok. So, I'm done with redoing the first chapter. I took out the part that was at the beginning and added more things to some of the scenes. I hope you all like the improvements that I made. I'll get started on working on the second chapter after this one. Please review and PM me about any comments or questions about the story so far. =D**

**Till next time,**

**-Baka**


	2. Author Note!

**AN: Hey, everybody, some of you may have noticed that chapter 2 is missing right now. Well that's cuz I did something.. well I'm not sure what I did but now chapter two is gone.. -.- It seems like nothing is going right right now but I'm working as fast as I can to fix all of it. Also, I can't find my back up copy of chapter 2 so I have to rewrite the whole thing. Sigh.. Pealse for give me about all of this, I'm really trying. DX **

**Well, till chapter 2 is up.. again.**

**-Baka **


	3. Mission 3: Something Unexpected

**Hello everybody, I'm finally back! :D I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but there are reasons! So first I still have like 3 ½ days of school left to go and I got addicted to the online game **_**fiesta**_**. But I'm also working on chapter 4 right now too! :D Well without farther a due, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: nope still own nothing.**

**Mission 3: Something Unexpected**

Axel was woken up by 8:00AM for his first day of training by Xigbar. Once the red head was up, Xigbar dragged him to the training room.

"Hey Xigbar, what was up with that kid? I mean, who exactly is she anyway?" The two of them were walking down the hall heading toward the training room.

"You mean Alice? Well, for starters, like she had said before, she's not a Nobody like the rest of us. She still has a heart, and boy is it strong," Xigbar gave a light chuckle. "She was from Dusk City, nice place. It was kinda like here; with it being dark all the time but, more lively. I was sent to find any new recruits that would be good for the Organization but, I found her instead. She's been with us ever since then, which has been two years." Axel had been silent throughout the whole story, soaking up all of the information about the young girl.

Not noticing it until now, they had reached the training grounds. When they walked in, they found that most of the Organization members were there aside from Xemnas, Vexen, and of course Alice. They were all doing something. Xaldin was hitting multiple Berserker Nobodies and to try to defend himself off from Saix who was in Berserker mode, while Zexion currently had Lexeaus in an illusion fighting and illusion version of himself.

"Woo this is new, never had so many members in here at once in here, this must be a new record!" Xigbar gave a whistle at the sight. "All that we need now is Vexen, Xemnas, and the little Alice." As if on que, two dark portals formed and out walked Xemnas and Vexen. They silently walked over to the far side wall. All the other members stopped their commotion as well and looked up as the lights in the room dimmed.

"Dude, better get to that wall, its way safer over there in right in the middle of everything," Xigbar quickly walked past the confused new member to the wall were everyone else was waiting. The lights dimmed a little more before they all went bright then went out, leaving the room in complete darkness. There was an echo of heels hitting the cod floor as childish giggles bounced off the walls.

"One, two

I'm coming for you"

There was a sound of a weapon being summoned.

"Three, four

"Better find your core"

More giggles bounced off of the walls, making it impossible to pin point it.

"Five, six

"Let's play some tricks"

The echo of the foot falls got louder and faster.

"Seven, Eight

"Don't be late"

The steps were now at a full out run.

"Nine, Ten

"It's the end"

All the lights flashed back on all at once on the moment that Alice appeared straight out of the darkness and was coming down on Axel with Silver Roses. Before anybody could react, there was a clash of metal on metal. Everything was in total silence as the saw that Axel was able to summon his weapons; two red, silver and black chakras. (Spelling?) At that, Alice jumped back, landing on the floor and letting her sword disappear.

"Xemnas, I did what was asked of me. I got him to summon his weapons and his element, Fire." Instead of Alice wearing a black dress, she was now wearing, once again, the Organization's coat and high heeled versions on the boots. She walked over to where Zexion was sitting and plopped down into his lap. A small Shadow Heartless popped out of the darkness and crawled into her lap as well. Now that she was comfortable, she nodded over to the Superior. He gave her a nod in return.

"Good Number VIII, you have past the first test to block off the Child of Darkness, very well done. Now that you have discovered your weapons and element, you can now begin you training." The Superior nodded at Xigbar, while the others slowly made their way out. Soon the only ones left were Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, and Alice.

**Alice's POV**

_So, it seems that I was right about you. You can fight just like your Somebody could, if not then better. _

"He did well, don't you think Ienzo?" I was petting the little Heartless that was curled up on my lap.

"Yes he has, though none of us were expecting you to put on a show like that. And keep your voice down please, Alice. Remember what I told you about calling me that." Zexion said, leaning against the wall.

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to call you that in front of the others, except for Xiggy, but Number VIII (8) are too busy with his training to notice. As for the show, well how is he supposed to ever be able to defend himself against unexpected things?"

"That is very true Alice. Come on, let's go get breakfast." Zexion closed the book that he was reading and paced it into a pocket in his coat. Alice stood up and got off his lap so he could get up. She grabbed his hand and summoned a portal to the kitchen.

**Normal POV**

Alice went to sit on the counter top while Zexion pulled out a frying pan and a toaster. Alice was thinking about something. "Ienzo, I've been wondering this for a while now. When Xigbar brought me to live here, why did you all let me stay? I don't get it. Since I was younger and still a child when he found me before we knew that I even had special abilities, why keep me? People- Somebodies- would feel at least something to that would want them to even help a child like me; a Child of Darkness, let alone let them stay with them. So why keep me?" Alice was by now looking at something on the floor. Zexion finished making their breakfast which was scrambled eggs and some toast with milk for her and coffee for him.

"Alice, Xigbar brought you back because he couldn't bring himself to leave a child by herself there with all the Heartless running around especially that your own parents had left you there in the first place. Xemnas and the rest of us knew what would happen if we took you in. Even if you are a Somebody, Xemnas and the rest of us were still willing to have you stay here without hesitation. We couldn't allow a child to be left on her own by her own parents. Plus, because you are a Somebody, Xemnas and Saix both think that you could somehow help us all remember more feelings." Zexion brought the two plates over to the counter where Alice was sitting. "Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

**Alice's POV**

I was back in my room lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling since I had nothing better to do because Ienzo had to go on a mission. "Maybe I'll go visit Xiggy. He should be done training the newbie by now."

I sat up and the whole room started to spin. I had to grab on to the nearest bed post to support myself so I wouldn't fall off the bed. After a few moments I stood up and made my way to the door.

The long hallway that leads to the Free Shooter's room seemed to stretch even farther then what it really was. I had somehow gotten a headache and I didn't even know how. After walking about half way down the hall my vision started to swim.

I unsteadily walked over to the closet wall for support. My breathing was becoming shallow, my vision was constantly going in and out of focus and I felt my head pounding. Finally about five minutes later, one of my Shadow Heartless popped up, sensing that something was wrong.

"Go get help." I fell onto the floor as I saw my little Shadow friend sink into the floor and hurry off to get help. As I lay there on the floor, I try with all my might to get my vision to focus on anything.

Then I see orange eyes, a tanned face with silver hair come into my blurry view; Xemnas. He was trying to tell me something but I didn't hear anything as my world went blank.

**OK! So that is the 3****rd**** chapter! :D Please oh please tell me how you like it. Sorry again for not updating sooner. I even started on the next chapter already!**

**Baka **


	4. Mission 4: Events Unfold

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am glad to say that I'm getting this next chapter done and really happy that there are people that actually like my story so far. Hopefully I can get more chapters up now that it's summer. Also, this chapter might be a little confusing but hopefully you all like it ^_^ But, after about four different versions of this chapter I think I have finally got it! :D**

**I still don't own sadly. **

**Now, I'm not sure how much I can actually work on the chapters on the computer since my mom's computer is overheating a lot and, my dad won't let my type up the chapters on his computer. So without a computer of my own I can only hope that I can update as much as possible. So without father a due, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

"_Thoughts", _"Talking"

**Mission 4: Events Unfold**

"What happened to Alice," Zexion had just gotten back from his mission in Hollow Bastion early because something had happened to the young girl. All of the members were waiting in the meeting room as the Superior of In-between had called an emergency meeting regards of the matter. The Free Shooter and the Chilly Academic were talking to each other in low voices so the others couldn't hear. Vexen stopped though once he spotted the Cloaked Schemer.

"Ah, Zexion, I will explain everything once the Superior gets here. And no, I didn't do any type of experiment on the girl either. Xemnas should be here soon. He went to put the child to bed in her room." Number IV spoke up looking at the sleight haired boy.

While the members were waiting they were doing anything to keep themselves busy while they waited. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames had a small flame in his hand that he was toying with seeming bored. Since he really didn't know the girl very much other than a week, he didn't see why he actually had to be there. Xigbar and Vexen had gone back to talking amongst themselves, again keeping their voices low. Lexeaus was talking to Zexion wondering what happened to their young friend, while Saix was for once it seemed space out somewhat.

Alice woke up to the sound of rain in the distance as well as thunder rumbled. She sat up finding herself sitting on top of a hill with an old oak tree. The wind was blowing hard making her black and red hair whip around her face. The limbs and leaves of the tree swaying back and forth, the sky was a dark menacing grey color as clouds covered the sky. The rain on its way toward her, as she stood, the tall grass licked at her legs. Lighting flashed across the sky, lighting up the area. Below the hill a valley stretched and every which direction the eye could see. There wasn't another single living human being around it seemed for miles.

A corridor of darkness covered the Superior's chair then disappeared, showing Xemnas sitting in it. The members got quiet so the meeting could start. Noticing that it was no longer loud in the room, Axel looked up and let the flame in his hand die out as he saw that the Superior of In-between was looking at him waiting.

"After doing much research, I have discovered some very interesting things. It appears that there is more to the Child of Darkness then we had originally thought. Actually, her title is very fitting. It seems that Alice is descendent from an old blood line. The original clan had a special ability. Not only the basic abnormal speed and being able to control the Darkness itself, but they were also able to enter the Door to Darkness as they pleased. There are also other things that this clan was able to do that were kept a secret from the rest of the worlds.

"Now, today Alice had collapsed in the hall heading toward Number II's room to visit him. I believe that Alice's other abilities were once in a state of slumber locked away until she was ready to use them. Right now she is in the Realm of Darkness and is awaking her abilities. This won't harm her in anyway, so she well is safe while she's asleep.

"But, there is a slight problem. If we were to gain another member while she is still gaining her powers, it could be dangerous. There is a darkness that is surrounding her and her room. If any new member tries to seek her out, it will attack anything that it isn't familiar with. Now it won't attack us since it had been around us." The silence grew heavy as the members of the organization learned of this new information from Vexen.

"You are all dismissed." Xemnas spoke for the first time during the meeting. All the members one by one left through his own portal until only the Superior of In-Between was left in the room. Now that he was alone in the room, he could finally really thing about the predicament that the young girl really was in, and how this will affect his growing organization.

Alice lay asleep on her bed with her hair fanned out on the black plush pillow with the crimson colored blanket covering her up to her shoulders. Her mind somewhere only she can access. The temperature in the room was on the borderline of freezing. The candles that were on the night stand and the dresser were blown out as darkness floated throughout the room as an eerie mist. It was near impossible to see anything as a member with his hood up had come into the room through a dark portal.

The darkness swarmed around him making him tense for a moment before it went back to being a mist in the large room. The hooded member made his way to the large bed where Alice was placed. As he got a better look at her face he saw that she looked paler than normal. Her lips took on an almost blue hue. When went to touch her hand he had to quickly retreat as he quickly found that she was icy to the touch. The only way that any of them would be able to know if was alive or not was from the steady rise and fall of her chest.

As he sits on the bed next to the sleeping girl her grips her cold hand again and begins to talk to her, unaware that there was another organization member in the room also silently listening in on what the younger one was saying.

The rain had finally reached the hill top where Alice stood drenched head to toe. She now wore a sleeveless black dress with red frills at the bottom, with black with red frilled gauntlets, black and red striped mid-thigh length sock with black combat boots. In her head was a small black top hat tied with a black ribbon to keep it on her head.

As she blinked and there was a flash of lighting with a clash of thunder, a wolf like creature formed from shadows appeared before her. Its golden eyes seeming to stare right into her soul, Alice stared right back with a blank expression on her face.

"_Alice, descendent of the great Hirakari Clan you have finally found your way here. I've been waiting over hundred years for you to come. Now, you must unlock and awaken your true abilities so that you may become a Hirakari member." _ It spoke inside Alice's head.

"What do you mean by 'descendent for the great Hirakari Clan'? I want to know more about the abilities that you spoke of. What can they do? Will you show me?" Alice spoke looking straight into the eye of the creature.

In the Grey Area Axel was lounging on a couch when Saix walked to him. Upon noticing that number VII was with him, Axel looked up at the emotionless nobody.

"What do you want Saix? Can't you see that I'm relaxing here?" Axel seemed a little irritated that the Lunar Diviner was bothering him.

"You have a mission in Traverse Town. The Superior says that there is a new nobody there that you need to retrieve." Saix didn't give number VIII enough time to argue before walking off.

With that, Axel gave a heavy sigh before getting up off the couch and walking through a corridor that he had made.

**Moments later in Traverse Town_ Aexl's POV**

I walked out the alleyway as I heard screams from the town's people. Oh joy. As I walked into the Third District sure enough, there were people running left and right being chased by heartless, nope, nothing new here.

Looking around more, I saw that there was a stage in the center of the district with a black and silver drum set scattered all over it. A mic stand stood at the front of the stage by its self. A guitar was broken in half was caught on fire. Hmm… cool.

"Nice to know that nobody here is paying attention to me. That makes my job a little easier." Taking one more look around at the now less then crowded area of chaos; I reached up and pulled down my black hood showing my red spiky hair and emerald green eyes.

"Now, if I was a person that would become a new Nobody where would I be?" As if on que I saw a boy with dirty blonde hair with sea green run past me not even noticing that I was there being chased by a couple of heartless. Looks like I found him. It took me a few moments to realize that he was the new recruit that I was to bring back to the castle. With that in mind, I walked off in the same direction that the boy went.

Sure enough I found the poor kid in an alley that was close to the one that I had walked out of only a few moments ago. The heartless were all swarming into the area and partially jumping on him. Snapping my fingers, a wall of fire closed off the only way of escape. Summoning up my chakrams, I threw them at the heartless, making them disappear in black smoke. After they were all gone I let my weapons fade and walked over the kid.

Getting a better look at him I could see that I wasn't much older than eight-teen or maybe nine-teen. He wore a dark blue T-shirt under a black long sleeve jacket with black cargo pants, along with sea green converse and wrist band on his right wrist.

Picking up the blonde, I put one of his arms over my shoulder and summoned a portal that lead back to the castle and walked through heading for the other side.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. If you're a little confused as to what all happened in this chapter, all of it will be explained throughout the story. I'm sorry if it seemed like crap in parts. It was hard for me to try to get through this chapter so sorry y'all.**

Hope you liked it anyway. And I'm glad to say that I now have 20 reviews for this story! But, remember if you want the story to continue, I need reviews!

**Till next time,**

**Baka**


	5. Another Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hello everyone. Due to looking over all four chapters from before, I have decided to redo the story. I will be keeping the same plot and most of it will stay the same but, I found things in there that just wont work with the plot line that I have. So, I'm going back to redo somethings in the chapters. I should have all of that done soon though and hopefully finish the fifth chapter as well. **

**Again, I;m so sorry for the inconvience. Hope to see all of you (whoever still reads this story) soon**

**-Baka **


End file.
